


哥哥的男朋友

by toakyt



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toakyt/pseuds/toakyt
Summary: 黑安→獎←sky
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Ando Tomoaki, Yonashiro Sho/Kinjo Sukai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

與那城獎是他哥有一天突然帶回來的。

那天他哥笑容滿面的拉著他說：「來認識一下，這是我男朋友，獎。」

與那城瞪大了眼睛看著他，「都不用掩飾一下的嗎？」

他哥笑著說：「這有什麼，這孩子老成的像是活了八輩子一樣。」

這的確沒什麼，他點點頭就要回到房間去，而與那城則是先對他伸出了手。

「請多多指教，碧海。」

-

他哥是個船員，很多時候這個叫做家的地方卻只有他一個人。

他特別喜歡賴床，每天鬧鐘響起，他總是在被窩裡伸出手，摸索著手機想說要關掉要再睡五分鐘。

而今天則不一樣，他迷迷糊糊的要關掉鬧鐘時，摸到了一個人的手臂，跟他哥差不多的樣子，他便說：「哥……再讓我睡十分鐘就好…」

傳到耳裡的則是輕柔卻陌生的低音，還伴隨著咖啡的香氣。

「你哥回海上了。」那聲音無奈的說。

他睜開眼睛，看見與那城穿著浴袍，拿著一杯咖啡靠在他的書桌旁。

「碧海快點起床吧，我已經做好早餐了。」

他愣愣的看著與那城離開的背影，揉揉臉，罕見的在這個時間點就下了床。

背著書包下了樓，就看到餐桌上有兩片烤好的吐司和荷包蛋，與那城有點不好意思的看著他說：「抱歉，我也不太會料理，只能做這些了。」

他搖搖頭說：「這樣就很夠了。」

與那城推過了一杯咖啡，「喝喝看吧，咖啡我是很有自信的。」

大概是顧慮到他還是個18歲的孩子，與那城給他的是還加了一點糖的咖啡牛奶。

金城輕啜一口，與那城期待的看著他，「好喝吧？」

「嗯，好喝。」

而且不知道為什麼比舌頭上感覺到的還要甜，他在心裡想著。

與那城鬆了一口氣，「那就好，你吃完就快點去上課吧，這些我來收就好了。」

金城點點頭，背起書包要到學校去，打開門前，他試探性地，小小聲的喊了一句：「我出門了。」

「嗯，一路順風。」

他不自覺的帶上了微笑，金城第一次覺得早上的太陽不這麼的刺眼。

金城在坐在他後面的鶴房汐恩震驚的眼神中到了學校，他收起了吃到一半的便當，坐在他的桌上說：「欸你今天怎麼那麼早？發燒了？做惡夢了？」

「明明就是正常上學時間而已。」

「拜託，你一個禮拜五天有四天遲到，尤其今天還是遲到率100%的星期一！」

「你在想把祥生前還不是差不多！」

鶴房神氣的說：「那就是愛情的力量了，使人改變，從那天起我就是一個全新的鶴房汐恩了，跟你…」他搖搖手指，「是完全不一樣的！」

金城冷漠的說，「那你表白了嗎？」

鶴房慌張地看了一眼在收作業的大平，又立刻收回了目光，「我還在等一個、絕佳時機。」

「喔、絕佳時機。」金城語氣平淡的重複了一次。

鶴房氣的捶了他一拳，「啊不跟你說了，今天兔籠超髒的，消耗太多體力了我要先吃便當，餓死了。」

-

下午三點，金城依照往例去了空手道社，雖然並不是擔任社長這樣的要職，但也是社團裡的主力選手，多少也需要幫著看看學弟妹的動作。

但其實他還身兼了一個要職，身為叱吒整個校園的S4成員之一，對他有好感的女孩子可以從一樓排到三樓，在社團練習總是引來一堆女孩子在外面kyakya的叫著，也讓其他社員因為被關注而更加努力的練習，社長看著這次地區大賽的預賽成績滿意的點點頭，並非常懇切的希望他有事沒事就多來練習。

練習完後，金城慢慢地走回家，本來想照著往常一樣隨便在超商買些東西解決晚餐，看到架上陳列著的咖啡牛奶，才想起了家裡現在多了一個人。

他猶豫著該買自己的還是連著與那城的份一起，也不知道會不會在家，那還是先回去一趟再說吧。

他放下本來選好的東西，走回家裡，打開門喊了一聲：「我回來了。」

就聽到與那城回了一句，「歡迎回來。」

聲音大概是從廚房傳來的，他隨手將書包放在客廳，走到廚房就看到了與那城放了一大盆沙拉在桌上，上面還有大量的雞胸肉。

「你回來啦。」與那城停下在泡高蛋白的手，「那來吃晚餐吧。」

金城比著那盤沙拉，「晚、晚餐？」

「沒錯！」與那城看著他，「雞胸肉的蛋白質含量很高，而且人體很好吸收，健身聖品！」

「而且我跟你說那個汁絕對不能丟掉，加到菜裡很好吃的！」

「好的，我們開動吧！」

金城迫不得已的在餐桌坐下，夾了一些肉跟菜放進自己的盤子裡，吃了幾口就覺得自己人生為什麼這麼委屈，他根本就應該在7-11吃完再回來的。

與那城注意到他的異狀，才想到對面還是個在長、而且一定很討厭吃菜的DK，就把他的盤子拿了過來。

金城困惑的看著他，「怎麼了嗎？」

「我忘記碧海應該不喜歡這些了。」與那城抱著歉意看著他，「弄些一般的東西給你吃吧？」

「啊…是也不用啦。」

「碧海。」與那城認真地看著他，「如果不喜歡的東西，是要直接說出來的。」

這大概是第一次聽到有人這麼對他說，他其實很怕寂寞，討厭一個人，別人說什麼他通常都不太會拒絕，就怕會有人離他而去，只剩下他孤零零的。

金城低著頭，小小聲地說：「我不喜歡吃菜，太難吃了。」

與那城摸摸他的頭，「也是呢，那你想吃什麼。」

「……可以吃麥當勞嗎？」

與那城失笑，「當然可以。」


	2. Chapter 2

從一個人變成兩個人的生活並沒有這麼難以適應，對金城來說或許根本能說是有利無弊，尤其是在上學這件事情上面——他的班導河野老師，甚至在他連續兩個禮拜沒遲到後對他說：「太好了，我終於不用擔心我帶的第一屆導師班，會有人因為遲到太多次被留級。」

慢慢的，他也養成了生理時鐘，有的時候在與那城還沒進他房間前，他就自然醒來了，但賴床的習慣改不掉，他還是喜歡縮在被窩裡，等與那城來叫他才願意起來。

他同時也發現了一些規律，例如說星期一早上，與那城習慣泡味道比較強烈一點的美式來提神，想要給自己一點元氣的星期三是甜膩的焦糖瑪奇朵，快要放假的星期五則是溫潤的拿鐵。

除了咖啡，他當然也觀察到了一些更細微的東西，與那城並不是每天早上都會沖澡，而是只有在他哥回家的時候。

他當然知道是怎麼一回事，或著該說一個高中生也很難不知道這是什麼情況。

不過真的撞見了又是另外一回事了。

那天是個星期五，他坐在床上帶著耳機跟鶴房還有木全連線打荒野亂鬥，大概玩到了11點多，白天在學校上了一天課其實也累了，打完了最後一場就各自下線。

睡前他突然有點口渴，就走出房間想倒杯水喝。

他哥的房間就在他的房間隔壁，要走下樓就會經過，哥哥的房間門沒有關好，跟燈光一起流洩出來的，還有小小的呢喃聲。

他也不知道是哪裡不對勁了，竟然又更靠近了門一些，然後他聽清楚了，是與那城的聲音。

「哈……tomo……你慢一點……」

「嗚…你、身上都還有海的味道…啊……」

「因為我太想你了，一下船就回來了。」他聽到他哥這麼說。

金城倒退了兩步，回到了自己的房間，把自己包在被子縮成了一球。

與那城那細細小小的喘息聲在他腦中無限的重播著，他努力的想讓自己冷靜下來，卻越是浮想聯翩，他想像著與那城在床上會是什麼樣子，略長的瀏海會蓋住他好看的眼睛吧，或是他根本會把眼睛閉起來呢？

金城越想越是熱了起來，他半放棄的將手搭上自己的慾望，沒多久就發洩了出來。

他抽了幾張衛生紙，把手擦了乾淨，像是要隱藏什麼一樣把紙團都丟進了垃圾桶，還特別仔細的把蓋子蓋好，就像是他不能被打開的潘朵拉盒子。

他躺在床上，強迫自己把那些亂七八糟的想像都丟掉，但哪有這麼的容易，與那城的聲音不停的在他腦中播放，他翻來覆去，好不容易才睡著。

隔天醒來，金城頂了一個大黑眼圈，他做了一場夢，到底是怎麼樣的夢的他也不記得了。

他只記得他聽到了與那城用細細小小的聲音說：

「哈……碧海……你……慢一點……」

他在床上發了一陣子的呆，才想起今天跟人有約，急急忙忙的收好東西，走下樓去，發現只有他哥在一樓而已。

「你起來了？要吃什麼嗎？」

「不用，跟朋友約要做報告，要遲到了。」

他哥點點頭，「那快去吧，做完就早點回家。」

他匆匆的趕到家庭餐廳，看到他的人影，鶴房對他揮揮手，他連忙走了過去。

「你怎麼又睡過頭……哇你這黑眼圈怎麼回事，昨天不是12點就散了嗎？」

金城隨便點了些東西，才模模糊糊的回答：「呃…就發生了一點事情。」

鶴房不滿的看著他，「什麼叫一點事情，兄弟之間有什麼不能說的嗎？」

坐在一旁的大平也附和說：「對啊，大家可以一起想想看啊。」

「這個…」金城猶豫了一下，但還是決定跟友人們坦承。

「我好像喜歡上我哥的男朋友了。」

沒想到他會說出這麼勁爆的話的大平一口果汁卡在喉嚨裡，咳到滿臉脹紅，然後張大著嘴巴看著他。

坐在對面的木全一臉嫌棄的拿了紙巾給他，「布丁嘴巴快合起來，被看到你的後援會要少30個人了。」

大平接過紙巾，「木全，你不驚訝嗎，翔也？」

「這就像布丁會長角一樣。」

「你在說什麼我完全聽不懂呢。」

不管旁邊四次元的對話，鶴房則是拍拍他的肩膀，「不簡單啊兄弟，SOD都沒有這種劇本。」

「應該有嫂嫂系列吧？」大平天真無邪的說出了這句話。

鶴房則是慌亂的轉頭看他，「你為什麼會知道？」

「猜的啊。」大平理所當然的回他。

鶴房像是鬆了一口氣一樣，接著把注意力放回金城身上，「那你想怎麼辦？」

「不知道…什麼都不做？」

「為什麼？」

金城沒想到會一下子得到三個人的反問，「那是…哥哥的男朋友欸？」

「反正你也想去東京讀大學不是嗎？追到的話就私奔？」

「欸？」

基本上應該可以算是三人裡最冷靜的大平也贊同的說：「對啊，不試試看怎麼知道。」

金城皺著眉頭看著他的朋友們，「你們怎麼這麼奇怪。」

「才不是奇怪啊。」

「想要什麼就努力去得到啊，這不是我們這個年齡才有的特權嗎？」

「我們都會挺你的。」

「Fighting！」

講完這些感人肺腑的話後，三人話鋒一轉，八卦的說：「那可以跟我們說說你那嫂嫂是哪裡好，讓我們的poker face都崩壞了嗎？」

一整天下來，作業做的亂七八糟，但作戰計畫倒是完成的差不多，以至於金城一回家看到他哥的臉就一陣心虛。

「你是怎麼了？」他哥奇怪的問他。

金城裝作沒事的低頭吃飯，一邊說：「嗯？沒有啊什麼都沒有。」


	3. Chapter 3

雖然說是作戰計畫，但他們其實也都沒有什麼經驗，一群菜鳥七嘴八舌討論出來的結果就是：先去多了解他的事情吧。

鶴房比著在大平在筆記本上寫著的東西，「你看！喜歡的地方就只有臉好看很溫柔肌肉很棒！太膚淺了，你對他根本什麼都不知道啊！」

金城被他說的啞口無言，他對與那城的了解的確就只有哥哥的男朋友這點，甚至對他平常都在做什麼工作都不知道。

在他哥又回到海上，只剩下他們兩個人的餐桌上，他難得開口說：「獎君跟我哥哥是怎麼認識的呢？」

與那城驚訝的看著他，然後笑著說：「你這好奇心也來的太遲了吧。」

他回想了一下，「我跟你哥是在聊天軟體上認識的。」

「聊天軟體？」金城詫異的說，很難想像他哥那連ig都不太會發的人，竟然會用聊天軟體。

「對啊，他那時候大概是下了船放假很無聊吧，我的話就是想聽聽陌生人的故事，因為我想成為作家，也許能夠從別人的故事得到一點靈感。」

「欸…你想當作家啊？」

「不會吧？」與那城驚訝的看著他，「你哥真的完全沒跟你說過我的事情啊？」

金城搖搖頭，「就只有最一開始跟我說你是他男朋友而已。」

「你光聽到這樣就接受一個陌生人住進你家了嗎？」與那城吃驚的看著他，「而且還這麼的淡定？」

「嘛…也沒什麼吧。」

與那城一副真是敗給你了的樣子，喝了一口水繼續說自己還沒說完的故事。

「好啦，那我就繼續說了，在聊天軟體上面聊了幾次後，可能是我哪一次說出來在哪家咖啡廳打工吧，你哥就跑來找我了。雖然有點訝異他會就這樣跑來，不過實際見過面後，發現他跟我的頻率很合，所以就交換了LINE。」

「不過你哥在海上工作的關係，其實聯絡的次數也不太多，大概也只有他在岸上的時候，但他每下一個港口就會寄一張明信片給我。」

與那城像是想起了什麼，溫柔的笑了，「雖然寫的都是些無聊的東西啦，像是這個港口人好多，這個港口是第一次來之類的。」

「不過從遠方寄來的手寫信，果然還是讓人覺得很溫暖。」

「大概就這樣過了一年多吧，他休假來了我打工的咖啡店，他就坐在吧台看我沖咖啡，我那時候也不知道是哪裡來的勇氣，就直接問他說那要交往看看嗎？」

與那城露出了一點害羞的笑容，「你哥愣了一下，就立刻說好了。」

金城看著他講故事的表情，其實心裡也有點淡淡的酸澀，有可能嗎？讓他之後提起有關於自己的事情，也可以有這樣甜蜜又多彩的表情。

金城確實是個很好的聆聽者，與那城這才回過神來，「啊抱歉，你可能沒有想知道兩個男人這麼詳細的故事。」

「不會啊，你故事說的很棒，果然是想要當作家的人。」

「謝謝你碧海。」與那城笑了笑，「然後我會到你家住的原因是因為之前畢業了，沒辦法繼續住學校宿舍，光靠我寫作和打工的收入還要應付房租實在太困難了，所以你哥就問我要不要到他家住，反正他大部分時間也都不在，房間是空著的。」

與那城帶著歉意的說：「不過我沒料到在這之前，他都沒有跟你商量過，抱歉啊碧海。」

「沒關係的。」金城斟酌了一下，小心翼翼的說：「而且有你一起生活，我覺得也很不錯。」

「是嗎？」與那城像是鬆了一口氣，「那真的是太好了。」


	4. Chapter 4

經過上次的『談心』後，與那城覺得金城好像把他自己無意識築出來的牆打碎了，會開始耍一點小任性，不再像之前那樣，就像是跟室友相處而已。

就很像從外面帶回來，終於養熟的貓一樣，一開始用全身抗拒著自己的靠近，現在終於能夠摸兩把還會發出呼嚕嚕的聲音。

與那城被自己的想像逗笑了，真的要說他自己才是被從外面帶回來的才對。

他也發現金城有些像高中生的地方，明明就喝不了那麼苦的黑咖啡，卻硬要裝酷的說不要加牛奶不要加糖，然後在以為他沒注意到的時候偷捏了一小搓糖去掉嘴裡的苦味。

與那城也沒有戳破他，只是在心裡想著他哥說什麼老成，明明就還是很可愛的高中生呀。

-  
有天晚上吃飯的時候，金城放下了餐具，像是要說些什麼，但想想又搖搖頭，拿起餐具繼續吃飯，與那城覺得奇怪，便開口問：「碧海你想說什麼嗎？」

金城糾結了一下，才開口說：「後天，是空手道府大賽的複賽，你要來看嗎？」

他其實有點緊張，從以前到現在他幾乎都是在沒有家人陪同的情況下參加比賽的，這樣的邀請對他來說還是第一次，尤其對方又是自己很在意的人，如果被拒絕又該怎麼辦。

「欸真的嗎？碧海你進到複賽了啊？真厲害！比賽是什麼時候？」

看到與那城沒有要拒絕的樣子，金城稍微放鬆了一點，「下午兩點開始。」

「啊…下午啊，下午有班耶…」

「如果沒有空的話也沒關係…」

與那城打斷他的話，「不，我會去的，跟店長調一下班就好了，你都進複賽了，那當然要去幫你加油啊。」

聽到他的話，金城的嘴角不自覺的上揚了一點，但又不想讓對方發現自己很高興的樣子，就抿著嘴點點頭繼續吃他的飯。

與那城看著他的表情笑了出來，怎麼會有這麼喜歡逞強的孩子。

複賽那天，金城的社團約好早上就先在學校集合暖身，他難得一大早就自己起了床，看與那城還沒醒，就躡手躡腳地做了兩份早餐。

匆匆地解決早餐後，金城想了一下，決定寫張便條紙給與那城。

他想了幾個備案，從肉麻的記得吃早餐喔到平鋪直述的早餐是我做的，但全部都被他畫上叉叉，百般思索後，他最後寫上了：比賽是兩點，不要忘記了。

寫完後他看了一眼時鐘，心想糟了，枉費他這麼早起床，結果寫了一個紙條還是弄到快要遲到，抓起包包就往學校跑去。

與那城一起床就習慣性的要到金城的房間叫他，意外的發現他已經不在被窩裡，下樓就看到餐桌上放著的早餐跟紙條。

他拿起紙條看了一眼，露出了微笑。

「明明就很重視嘛。」

已經做好的早餐自然沒有拒絕的道理，他拉開椅子坐下，雙手合十說：「我要開動了。」

味道比想像的還要不錯很多，與那城驚訝地說：「這孩子比我還要會做飯吧，每天吃我煮的還真是辛苦他了。」

-

與那城算準時間到了比賽的會館，怎麼說都是府大會的複賽，關注度自然不小，現場人潮不少，與那城正想看看有沒有服務台能問問該在哪邊觀戰，三個學生樣子的男孩就朝他走過來。

有著像狗狗一樣下垂眼的男生問他：「請問是與那城先生嗎？」

「咦？你們是？」

「我們是碧海的朋友，來帶你去看他比賽的！」

「喔謝謝！但怎麼會知道是我的？」

與那城就聽到他們七嘴八舌的說了些什麼很高臉長得很好看肌肉很發達之類的形容，連忙打斷了他們。

「我知道了，謝謝你們，碧海的比賽快開始了吧，我們先過去吧。」

正在熱身的金城其實有點緊張，他已經高三了，這場比賽後就要引退開始準備大學的入學考試了。

更何況…他朝觀眾席看了一眼，被鶴房他們帶來的與那城注意到他的目光就向他揮揮手，他點了頭就快速的收回視線。

要得到好名次才可以啊。

金城的籤運其實不太好，八強賽遇上的是名門學校的選手，如果順利晉級，那遇上的會是去年第二名的選手。

就跟所有的比賽一樣，在賽前給自己太大的壓力或是想像的過多都不會有好結果，所以他腰杆挺直地坐在位置上看著正在進行的其他量級比賽，心無旁騖的只專注在場上。

「他怎麼這樣完全不動啊？」與那城好奇的問。

「啊、與那城君是第一次看碧海的比賽吧？」

一旁的鶴房揮揮手，「正常啦就是AI重啟中而已。」

「重開機之後，緩存都被清掉反應會更快喔！」瀏海都快蓋住眼睛的木全補充道。

「嗯？」與那城覺得自己真的老了，好像跟不上高中生的話題了。

大平連忙說：「別聽他們亂講啦，碧海比賽前都會這樣讓自己集中精神。」

與那城點點頭，「原來是這樣。」

青少年的空手道比賽一局只有兩分鐘，很快就輪到了金城，他站在台上深吸一口氣，做好了準備。

「預備，開始！」

裁判一聲令下，兩人都先試探性揮擊，金城一向都是採取快攻的策略，一看準了對方的縫隙就立刻出拳，漂亮的拿下了一分。

與那城稱讚道：「這孩子蠻厲害的嘛。」

「碧海去年就打進四強了，是我們學校第一個進四強的人，他們社團的老師就望著他拿個學校第一面空手道獎牌回來啊。」

木全話語剛落，賽場上的金城又用一個漂亮的迴旋踢拿下了兩分。

「欸—這樣啊，那他在學校應該是風雲人物吧？」

其實我們也是啦，在場的三個人心想著，但沒有忘記自己的應援任務，大平附和道：「那當然，碧海很多女生喜歡的。」

「不過⋯」鶴房故作神秘的壓低聲音說，「碧海他好像有喜歡的人了。」

「真的嗎？是怎麼樣的女孩子啊？哇我可以跟他哥炫耀說我比你還了解你弟了。」

「好像年紀比他大的樣子。」

「然後說線條很漂亮。」肌肉的線條，鶴房在心裡補充。

「貓系的長相。」

他們討論的熱絡，但同時場上的比賽也結束了，與那城根本沒搞清楚金城是怎麼贏，看到他投向這裡的目光不由得有點心虛，只能朝他大喊：「碧海做的好！」

經過短暫的休息後就是四強的比賽，與那城決定這次不聊天了要認真看比賽，聽到對手還是去年第二名的選手他也有點緊張，怎麼說還是會希望是自家的小朋友贏的。

比賽在嚴肅的氣氛下展開了序幕，在過去的一年裡，金城抽高了不少，體態也練的更加強壯，去年雖然沒有對上眼前的對手，但經理特別收集來的比賽影片跟戰力分析他都有仔細的看過，也進行過一次對戰的模擬，雖然去年的名次不如他，但今年他做足了準備，十分有贏下來的希望。

裁判手一揮下，金城一改之前快攻的習慣，先採取保守的防守姿態。

從之前的分析來看，對手在一連串的進攻後，很容易暴露出易攻的空隙，所以金城決定像獵豹一樣先等待，等到時機成熟之時再衝上前露出大大的獠牙。

但要閃躲一連串的攻擊也不容易，一下子就被對方拿下了兩分，與那城看的心急，連忙大喊：「碧海快上啊。」

金城聽到了他的加油聲，心不知道為何更沉著了下來，他比之前更加集中，終於讓他抓到了他在等待的空隙，他先使出了迴旋踢攻擊了對方的背部，一下子把比分追回平手。

氣勢起來後，他一連串行雲流水的攻擊拿下了更多分數，最後漂亮的拿下了決賽門票。

雖然拿下了決賽門票，但金城覺得剛剛在進攻的途中好像稍微扭到了腳，正想讓經理幫他拿些冰塊冰敷時，就看見與那城獎出現在他的身邊。

他手裡拿著一罐結冰水，用毛巾包起來後，便蹲下把他的腳拉到自己腿上，輕輕的把用毛巾包著的結冰水放到他的腳踝上。

他抬頭問：「這個位置嗎？」

他沒想到居然會有機會受到這種視線的暴擊，愣了一下才點點頭，然後才意識到這樣與那城會很累，連忙讓經理拿了個小凳子來，自己拿著冰敷用的瓶子。

「你怎麼會知道？」

「看你走路的樣子好像有點怪怪的，又想到你剛剛比賽的時候好像有重心不穩了一下。」

金城驚訝的看著他，沒想到他竟然這麼認真的看了比賽，但又想到八強賽的時候明明就是在跟鶴房他們聊天，就自己小小聲的抱怨：「明明八強的時候都沒在看⋯」

雖然只是小小聲的抱怨，但還是被與那城捕捉到了，他抱歉的說：「被你發現了啊，但你朋友們說的事情很讓人感興趣啊。」

「欸？汐恩他們跟你說了什麼？」

「就說你實力很強，然後在學校是風雲人物，還有⋯」

「還有？」

「還有你有喜歡的人，有照片嗎？哥哥我有點好奇啊。」

金城聽到他說的話，一向很冷酷的表情終於有了點裂痕，支支吾吾地說：「嗯這個⋯」

「嗯？」

「我有天會告訴你的。」告訴你我的心意，他在心裡補充。

「這樣嗎？」與那城笑了笑。

比賽就要開始了，與那城起身要回觀眾席，但又轉頭比著他的腳嚴肅的說：「如果不行就不要勉強，別想什麼這是最後的青春，你的人生還很長，」

看到金城點點頭，他才放心的回去座位。

決賽對上的對手是個高一生，金城知道他，就是從小到大都戰績顯赫，大家都說大概會被選上國家代表隊吧，那樣的明星選手。

贏的機會不大，但都走到了這邊哪有什麼放棄的理由，金城整理好衣服，聽到了自己的名字後，直挺挺的走進了賽場。

「藍色，金城碧海。」

「在！」

「比賽開始！」

-

比賽的結果還是輸了，本來社團的成員們比賽還想要去慶功的，但被他推託今天太早起床了有點累，想回去休息。

他和與那城一起搭電車回去，一路上不發一語，與那城知道他心情不可能會好的，但也沒有多說什麼。

回到家後，金城說自己想先去洗澡，就自己回了房間，他隨手把包包丟在地上，倒在了床上。

其實輸了也不是這麼難以接受的事情，他本來就蠻清楚實力的差距，可以拿到第二名其實也很不錯了，但這已經是高中最後的比賽了，不管怎麼樣都還是覺得不甘心。

他嘆了一口氣，翻了身側躺在床上，看著視線前方的衣櫃發呆，一邊想著剛剛好像給大家添麻煩了，明天要跟大家道歉才行。

他想著想著都快要睡著的時候，聽到了叩叩的敲門聲。

「碧海是我。」與那城的聲音從門外傳來。

金城下了床去開了門，一開門就被與那城抱入懷裡。

「欸？」

「好了不要說話了，聽說人的體溫可以安撫心情的。」

金城本來要說的我沒事卡在喉嚨裡，順從的把頭靠在了與那城的肩膀上。

好像越來越喜歡這個人了，他心想。


	5. Chapter 5

十月中的時候，金城意外的接到了來自哥哥的電話。

「喂？哥你怎麼突然打來了。」

「有點事情想要你幫忙。」

金城有點訝異，「什麼？」

「25號是獎的生日，因為天氣關係我在還在別的港口，應該是趕不上了，你幫我買個蛋糕幫他慶祝一下吧？可以嗎？蛋糕錢你之後⋯」

金城打斷了他，「那沒關係！」

「嗯？」

他意識到自己似乎有點突兀，解釋道：「我是說、獎君平常也很照顧我，那點錢沒什麼。」

「這樣啊，看起來你們相處的不錯，那就拜託你了。」

「嗯知道了。」

「那就這樣。」

「嗯哥拜拜。」

金城掛斷電話，想著自己到底該做些什麼幫他慶生，網路一直都是現代人最好的朋友，他點開了Youtube，打了生日跟暗戀的關鍵字進去，隨便的點開了一部影片。

他其實也沒有得到什麼有用情報，但看的意外的認真，連與那城進到了他的房間都沒有發現。

「欸？這是高中生間流行的Youtuber嗎？」

與那城的聲音突然在他耳邊響起，他慌張的蓋起手機，但影片沒有按到暫停，就聽到影片的旁白用激動的語氣說，「要告白這個時候就是Big Chance！」

他連忙把手機調成靜音，他從沒這麼感謝自己用的是iphone。

與那城噗呲一笑，「碧海要告白了嗎？」

「嘛……」

「哥哥會幫你加油的！啊這是你的衣服，曬乾折好了。」

金城看到自己的內褲就被折好放在最上面，莫名的有點害羞，就一把接過來弱弱的說：「這個我自己來就好了。」

「只是順手嘛，哪有什麼。」與那城從他的床上起來，準備要回去自己的房間。

金城想到剛才看的影片說生日禮物果然還是想要收到符合心意的東西，便開口問：「那個獎君…」

「嗯？」

「你們、就是…你們這個年齡層會喜歡什麼呢？」

「欸？」與那城愣了一下，之後露出了了然的表情說：「啊…那個年上的姐姐啊？」

「嗯…你覺得適合他的東西可能就很不錯吧，你只是高中生，這種純粹的感覺很不錯啊！」

這有說跟沒說一樣啊，金城在心裡抱怨道，於是他決定再更深入一點，「那、如果是獎君的話會想要什麼？」

「我嗎？」

「嗯…作為參考。」

與那城想了一下，接著說了一個讓金城一生難忘的答案。

「我想要一個鹿頭。」

「鹿……蛤？」

「你知道工業風吧？我真的很喜歡那種風格的裝潢，覺得掛個鹿頭在牆上太帥了。」

「嗯…喔…」

與那城不好意思的笑了笑，「抱歉啊，對你沒幫助吧。」

「不，沒這回事。」

「早點睡吧，你明天不是還要上課嗎？」

與那城走回他的房間，而金城則是陷入了思考中。

隔天金城到了學校和S4的另外三人說了這件事，三人無一不被鹿頭這個答案給嚇到了。

金城沉重的點開手機網頁，給他們看了昨天搜到的價格。

「我買不起啊。」

一旁的木全在Amazon搜尋了一下，看到了一項商品後眼睛為之一亮。

「碧海，這個怎麼樣？」

他找到的是一個紙雕的材料包，是他可以負擔的起的價格，而且成品看起來也不錯。

大平看著商品頁稱讚，「翔也這次找的真不錯，還很有包含著真心的感覺。」

鶴房把木全的手機拿過來迅速結了帳，木全還在感慨汐恩真帥的時候，就聽到鶴房說：「等等祥生跟翔也記得給我錢。」

「咦？」

「我們不是說好是應援團嗎？」

木全默默的對鶴房比了個中指。

Amazon的速度一向都是令人安心信賴的，金城沒多久就收到了材料包，但這種材料包一向都沒有說明書寫的那麼簡單，金城費了不少的勁才勉強在與那城生日前兩天把東西給做出來。他鬆了一口氣，把做好的成品放進之前就準備好的盒子裡。

希望他會喜歡，金城在心裡默念著。

在與那城生日那天，他裝病翹了下午的課，之前打聽過了與那城的班表，這天剛好是下午的班，他有很充分的時間能夠準備。

回家前先去蛋糕店拿了預定好的蛋糕，他腳步輕快地回了家，打開門卻發現與那城居然在家裡。

「咦？你不是要打工？」

「咦？碧海你怎麼回來了？」

他們一同發出了疑問，金城想到自己手上還拿著作為驚喜的蛋糕，連忙藏到身後去。

與那城早就看到了，直接從他身後接了過來看了一眼，「這家蛋糕還不錯呢，是我的吧？」

金城愣愣的點點頭，但怎麼事情都跟他想的不太一樣。

「那晚上再來吃吧。」與那城轉身把蛋糕收進冰箱。

「你今天不是要上班嗎？」

與那城沒有回答，只是坐回沙發上。

金城對現在的狀況摸不著頭緒，但他明顯的感覺到與那城在生氣，他小心翼翼的坐到與那城身邊去，不解的看著他。

與那城沒看他，嘆了口氣說：「我昨天晚上接到你哥的電話祝我生日快樂，他很抱歉趕不回來了，因為之前在line上說的那樣。」

「我就說什麼line？他每次出海我哪次有收到他消息除了明信片，我男朋友大概交的是假的。」與那城意識到自己岔開了話題便咳了兩聲，繼續說：「他就啊了一聲，說他傳的時候可能忘了開wifi，所以沒傳出去，對不起還有生日快樂，他有叫你買蛋糕給我，然後他是剛好離岸邊比較近，所以能打電話，之後又要沒訊號了先掛了。他就掛電話了。」

「我就記得開wifi的傳了line，跟我老闆說對不起我有點不舒服明天想請假。」

說完與那城就像洩了氣的皮球一樣，沮喪的說：「抱歉我很幼稚吧？」

他又輕輕的說：「我只是覺得，如果在這個日子的行程有變動的話，那應該要看著這個訊息送出去才是吧，就覺得好像、不管有沒有傳達到都不重要一樣。」

「今天是很重要的日子啊！」金城說。

「嗯？」

金城回到了房間，拿了他準備好的禮物下來，送給了與那城。

「真的鹿頭實在太貴了⋯雖然有些地方被我黏的歪歪的，但就先用這個替代，等我大學之後就會去打工，再買一個真的送你。」

與那城伸手碰了被黏歪的地方，覺得心裡那柔軟的一塊好像被觸碰到了，他露出了笑容說，「這個就很棒了，謝謝你。」

雖然多了一些突發事件，但生日會還是舉辦了，金城拿出了很久沒用的章魚燒機。

與那城看著章魚燒機眼睛發了光，「哇好久沒自己做章魚燒來吃了，大學的時候常常會有章魚燒趴呢！」

與那城從冰箱拿出了啤酒，有點得意的看著他，「你還不行。」

他大概也有為了消愁的部分，喝的酒比平常還要多了些，雖然喝的酒精濃度不高，但混著喝還是有三分醉意。

他一邊對著章魚燒吹氣一邊說，「但這麼一看你們兄弟倆長的真的不太一樣耶，個性也不一樣。」，他開玩笑的說：「你比較好，我都快喜歡上你了。」

金城放下筷子，認真的看著他，「那可以喜歡上我嗎？」

「咦？」

「我們兄弟長的不一樣，可是喜歡的類型是一樣的。」

就算腦袋被酒精搞的一塌糊塗，與那城也聽懂了金城在說什麼。

『我喜歡你。』


	6. Chapter 6

與那城陷入了一片混亂，他愣著看金城，對方如同以往的面無表情，就像他剛剛只是說了句生日快樂而不是丟了一顆炸彈出來。

雖然故作鎮定，但金城自己也是十分慌張，或許自己選錯了時機，又或許自己想說的話根本沒有傳達出去，他緊張的在褲子上抹了抹自己的手，等待著與那城給予回應。

與那城這時卻突然趴倒在桌上，用著不大但能讓金城聽到的聲音說：「唉怎麼突然好睏，可能喝太多酒了吧。」

他搖搖晃晃地站起來，「碧海麻煩你收拾了啊，好睏啊⋯⋯」

走過金城身邊時，就聽到他說：「狡猾的大人。」

「唉酒量好像變差了耶。」他無意識地大聲的說著，明明在場的兩人都心照不宣，也不知道是為了什麼或是根本只是想催眠自己什麼都不知道。

金城看著他上了樓就收回了視線，收拾起桌面上的殘局，line在這個時候響了起來，他看了一眼，是S4群組有了新訊息。

つる：『怎麼樣了？攻下了嗎？』

Shosei：『不要說的像獵物一樣啦⋯⋯』

Shosei：『咦已讀3，碧海在看嗎？』

きまた：『想知道！』

他慢悠悠的打了：『嗯，我在。』

つる：『然後呢？？？』

『逃掉了，但也不覺得這樣就會成功就是了。』

きまた：『你的口氣能不能別像是在打副本一樣⋯』

金城收起手機，繼續收拾用過的碗盤，但他是真的不覺得他的感情能夠得到什麼回報——光是他哥那關大概就是魔王關了，更不要說差了五歲這件事情，希望能被認真回應說不定都是奢望。

但他還是想把所有的喜歡都展示出來給與那城看。

因為這是他第一次這麼喜歡一個人。

-

回到房間的與那城先去洗了個澡，突如其來的告白讓他措手不及，他需要一些時間讓自己釐清思緒。

蓮蓬頭的水嘩啦啦的灑了下來，他想著這幾個月來跟金城的相處，厭惡是沒有的，有時也覺得對方可愛，但那到底是像對弟弟一樣？還是有再往上一層級？

但比起這些，還有個更嚴重的問題，那可是他男朋友的弟弟。

他機械式的關了水擦了身體躺進了被窩，滿腦子都是他遇過最大的難題，但怎麼樣也得不出解答，在酒精的催化下，他的精神也越來越渙散，不知不覺的睡著了。

他體感也許過不到十分鐘，鬧鐘就滴滴的響了，他習慣性的先到金城的房間叫他起床，卻發現他房間裡沒有人。

與那城才想起昨天那件事情，他想：也許他是在躲我吧。

他先回到房間洗漱好，下了樓才發現這個家的另外一位主人回來了。

「早安啊。」

「你什麼時候回來的？」

「嗯⋯大概七點吧，剛好遇到碧海準備要去學校。」

「啊對了。」安藤把一旁放著的早餐擺在他前面，「這個是碧海要給你的。」

「我餓的要死讓他幫我做一份他說不要，說要先吃你的他也不准。」安藤哀怨的看著他，「你是不是對他做了什麼啊？」

雖然知道對方只是開玩笑而已，但經歷昨天的事情與那城可是笑不出來，只能隨便打哈哈地帶過。

「昨天的事情真的很對不起。」

「嗯⋯沒關係啦，工作有什麼辦法。」

安藤拿出了一個盒子給他，「生日禮物。」

他打開來看，是隻做工精細的玻璃筆。

「在一個港口停留的時候看到的，覺得你應該會喜歡所以買下來當你的生日禮物，那個老闆啊⋯⋯」

他摸著滑順的筆身，不知怎麼的，卻想起昨天金城送他那看的出來並不細緻的紙雕鹿頭。

「不喜歡嗎？」

與那城才回過神，「嗯？沒有啊，我很喜歡。」

「可是你剛剛好像在發呆？」

「大概因為我昨天喝了點酒吧，有點宿醉。」

最好是，那點酒是能怎麼樣，他在內心譴責著自己。

他關心的說：「喔這樣啊，還是我幫你煮醒酒湯？」

被這樣關心著他的罪惡感又更重了，連忙拒絕說：「不用啦，等一下就好了，你應該很累吧，你先去補個覺吧！」

「嗯那我先上去了。」

看著他上樓後，與那城才鬆了一口氣。

「什麼啊，我是做了什麼虧心事嗎？」他在心裡吐槽著自己。


	7. Chapter 7

因為這次在海上的時間比較久，相對地，放假的時間也比往常還要長一點，安藤得到了將近兩個禮拜的假期。

早在上次安藤出海前，與那城就跟他約定好要一起出門旅遊，跟店長排好了連休。

但那時候的他並沒有想到這個決定，會讓現在的他變得這麼不自在。

他們三人一起在餐桌前吃了晚餐，安藤開口說：「獎，之前說要去玩的，你假有排到嗎？」

「啊！」被他這麼突然的一問，與那城先是愣了一下，才想起一個月前就跟老闆提過一定要給他連休，還被老闆揶揄了一陣，假自然是排好的。

他偷偷看了一眼默默吃飯的金城，看起來並沒有什麼反應，便回答：「有啊，老闆給我下禮拜二跟三的假。」

「那要去哪裡？海的話我暫時不想看到了哈哈。」

「奈良感覺不錯啊。」金城突然開口道。

「喔是耶，好久沒去吉野山了，剛好是楓葉的季節還能順便賞楓，獎，你去過嗎？」

「沒有…」

安藤開心地說：「那就這樣決定了，哇雖然只是在關西也莫名的有點興奮啊。」

與那城則是有點驚愕地看著金城，他似乎在之前聊天的時候提過想看看吉野山的秋葉，只是這樣的一語帶過，卻被記住了嗎？

金城一如既往平淡地說：「一路順風，我會好好看家的，帶點大佛布丁回來吧。」

-

他們決定安排一場小旅遊，第一天先在大阪，之後到奈良。

雖然在大阪讀了四年的書，不過這個城市還是有很多地方他沒有去過的地方，在聽到他沒去過海遊館時，安藤驚訝的說：「你居然沒去過嗎？」

「嗯對啊，因為也不是離學校很近。」

「大阪人怎麼可以沒有去過啊！」

「我又不是！」

「你就要因為我變成大阪的大叔啊。」

與那城被他回的說不出話，只能結結巴巴的說：「不…不要亂改dreams come true的歌啦！」*

第一天的旅遊地就這麼決定是海遊館了，畢竟也不是多遠的地方，他們到了十點才坐上車開往海遊館。

其實與那城很不喜歡水族館這種地方，在這個城市四年卻一次也沒有來過也有一大半是這樣的原因，雖然說是最大限度的還原了這些生物的居住環境，但這種人造的水族缸怎麼樣都比不上真正的大海。

不過看著安藤這麼喜歡的樣子，他也不好毀了興致，就有一搭沒一搭的回著話。

安藤拉著他在一個大水族箱前面坐下，說：「啊就是這裡，碧海小時候最喜歡這裡了。」

與那城困惑地看著眼前的景色，並不是什麼人氣海洋生物，只是會有一大群沙丁魚游來游去而已。

「這裡？為什麼？」

「他說他覺得沙丁魚很努力。」

出乎意料可愛的答案讓與那城笑了出來，「不過很有碧海的感覺。」

「你最近好像蠻在意他的事情。」安藤不知道是有意還是無意的說。

與那城止住了笑，有些愣住的說：「咦？」

「沒什麼，我們先去吃飯吧，等等好像有海豚的表演，要早點去才有好位置可以看。」

因為他那句話，與那城突然揣揣不安了起來──儘管他並沒有什麼需要心虛的事情。

他們一路在海遊館待到了快六點，之後到了隔壁搭上了摩天輪。

緩緩上升的摩天輪讓視野越來越遼闊，隨著高度的上升，大阪的夜景漸漸在眼前綻放，而另一邊則是被岸上燈光照的粼粼的海面。

與那城收回了目光，看著明顯不在看夜景只看他的安藤，笑說：「都花了這麼多錢了不多看點夜景嗎？」

被他抓到現行犯的安藤故作咳嗽往外看去，與那城則坐到了他身邊一起默默的看著夜景。

摩天輪上升到了最高點，與那城拍了拍安藤的肩，他一轉過身來，與那城就親了上去。

「都來摩天輪不做一下這種無聊的事情也很可惜。」他笑著說。

第二天他們前往奈良，都到了奈良當然是先去了春日大社，兩個人幼稚的和鹿來了一場追逐戰，（以鹿餅乾全部被搶走坐收），到了門口早就氣喘吁吁，但古老的廟宇就像是有神奇的魔力，讓人都沉靜了下來。

他們雙手合十，閉上眼睛，虔誠地在正殿對神明許下願望。

與那城抬起頭，卻發現安藤還閉著眼睛，像是還沒把願望說完的樣子。

走出正殿後，與那城不由得好奇的問：「你許了什麼願望？」

「嘛…」安藤有點不好意思地摸摸頭，「就希望這樣雖然平凡但幸福的日子可以持續下去，還有…」

「希望你的夢想可以成真。」

與那城半刻說不出話來，之後才艱難地開口說：「幹嘛把自己的願望讓給我啊。」

安藤笑了笑，故作肉麻地說：「誰叫你是我這世界上最重要的人了啊。」

「啊，那裡可以抽籤耶，難得來了去抽吧。」

「嗯。」

他們隨意挑了兩個籤，從木製的小鹿的嘴巴把籤詩拿下。

「哎呀。」他們同時的發出了感嘆。

安藤探頭看了與那城抽到的籤詩，笑說：「同時可以抽到兩個大凶也是不容易。」

「你也是大凶啊？」

「對啊，可不能把這個帶回去。」

安藤拿著抽到的籤詩要去綁在繩子上，而與那城則是在原地多看了兩眼自己抽到的籤。

『去住心無定，行藏亦未寧，一輪清皎潔，卻被黑雲乘。』

有飄移不定的心，對事情充滿迷惘，應該早點去除迷惘，取回原本的心啊。

他看著下面的翻譯苦笑了下，神明大概是真的存在在這個世界上的。

剛剛在許願的時候，他許下的願望是：希望他的愛人，可以過著平安幸福的生活。他腦中浮出的身影，除了安藤，還閃過了金城的樣子。

安藤這時走了回來，奇怪地問：「嗯？你不去綁嗎？」

與那城抬起頭，笑著對他說：「不，帶回家吧，也是一種警示的作用。」

-

吃過晚餐後，他們開車前往這次的重點，吉野山。

安藤隨意看著訂房網頁時，意外看到在這旺季竟然還有房間，雖然價格有點高昂，但想著是難得的經驗，於是狠下心訂了房間。

那是家歷史悠久的溫泉旅館，木製的建築散發著檜木獨有的香氣，黃色的燈光讓整個空間看起來更加溫暖。

溫婉的女將在確認完他們的資料後，優雅地從櫃檯走出來，帶領他們到房間。放下行李後，他們就往外頭走去，會進行點燈的吉野山公園就在不遠處。

雖然是賞楓的季節，但他們抵達的時間就要接近熄燈的時間了，遊客稀稀落落的，但也留給了他們好好欣賞美景的時間。

「真的好漂亮啊。」與那城感嘆的說。

「不只是秋天，冬天被雪覆蓋的吉野山也很美，春天就不用說了，整個山都會被櫻花覆蓋，夏天還會有祭典可以參加。」安藤轉頭看他，「其實你想要的話，我春夏秋冬都可以陪你來的。」

與那城勾起嘴角，有點苦澀地說：「嗯，我很期待。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dreams come true的大阪LOVER，建議金城太太一定要聽過(咦?


	8. Chapter 8

假期總是過得特別的快，一轉眼安藤又上船工作了，又回到了只有金城跟與那城在家裡生活的日子。

與那城刻意把自己的活動塞的很滿，例如說一大早就先去跑步上健身房（但會在金城房間設十個鬧鐘怕他起不來）、把自己的打工都塞到了晚上，美其名是想有固定的時間寫作，但金城清楚他自己也明白，他只是在逃避而已。

打破這個僵局的人是金城，他們其實很少使用通訊軟體聊天，畢竟都住在同一個家裡，想說什麼當面講就夠了，不需要透過軟體。但現在這種情況，他根本沒辦法跟與那城說上話，也就只能透過LINE當作溝通的橋樑。

他躺在床上，反覆的斟酌到底該怎麼開始對話，是應該傳送一個貼圖，還是說先不著邊際的說你現在有空嗎？

但這樣溫溫吞吞的實在太不像自己的個性，他沉思了一下，最後送出了：

『對不起，我沒辦法控制自己的心意，可是我會努力看看的。』

『所以請不要再逃了，這比你不喜歡我更讓人難過。』

在打工的休息時間，與那城打開手機就看到了金城傳過來的消息。

他不敢點開已讀，只敢用跳出的視窗依序的把他傳來的訊息讀完，他放下手機，深吸了一口氣，自己明明比他還要大了五歲，怎麼會把事情搞成這個樣子，讓一個孩子為了喜歡而道歉。

他解鎖了螢幕，鼓起了勇氣點開了和金城的對話。

『你不需要為了這種事情道歉的。』

金城已讀得很快，但一直沒有回訊，與那城想他也許是在想到底該回些什麼吧，於是又加了一句：

『我明天會叫你起床的。』

金城這次的回訊來的很快，他傳了一個醜醜的愛心人送上愛心的貼圖。

奇怪的貼圖怎麼這麼多，與那城笑笑地想，便關上手機去工作了。

另一邊的金城則是拿著手機微笑了一陣子，才把手機放下把作業拿出來寫，寫到一半看看時間，差不多是與那城要回來的時間了，他想了一下，決定要偷溜進與那城的房間，在他房間的浴缸放了熱水。

與那城回到家後就準備去洗澡，一進去就覺得浴室的溫度比平常還要高了幾度，他還困惑著自己出門前有蓋上浴缸蓋嗎？結果一掀開，蒸氣就爭先恐後地冒了出來。

他傻傻地看著眼前的狀況，就聽到金城像是邀功的在外面問：「獎君，熱水的水溫還好嗎？」

原來是他做的啊，與那城想，偶而還真的跟不上高中生思維啊，但還是回答：「嗯很剛好，謝謝你。」

「太好啦，想說這樣進去浴室就不會那麼冷，你也可以好好泡澡休息一下了。」金城又說，「那我回去了。」

與那城聽到他走出去的腳步聲，又聽到他急急忙忙走回來的腳步聲。

「怎麼了嗎？」與那城問。

「明天⋯明天說好要叫我起床喔。」

與那城失笑，「知道了。」

隔天早上，與那城就如以往一樣，先為自己泡了杯咖啡，接著到金城的房間叫他起床。

其實金城早就起床了，但他縮在被子裡，聽著與那城走上樓的聲音，再聽到他叩叩地敲門聲，金城彎起嘴角，又回到這樣的日子真好。

他刻意地不回應與那城，就聽到與那城嘆了口氣，推門走進了他房間。

「碧海，碧海。」他推了下在床上縮成一團的金城，「起來了，快遲到了。」

金城在被窩裡動了一下，接著從被窩伸出了手，拉住與那城起了身。

他頂著睡的亂糟糟的頭髮，用剛起床還有點沙啞的聲音說：「獎君早安。」

被他抓住的地方不知道為什麼有點發熱，與那城不著痕跡地後退幾步，回他：「早安，快去整理一下吧，上課快遲到了。」

「嗯。」金城下了床，走進浴室前像是想起什麼，又轉頭對他說：「謝謝你。」


	9. Chapter 9

與那城其實不太清楚該怎麼樣去定義他們之間的關係，家人？他想並沒有到這一步，或許只是很好的室友？又或者是、網友？

從那之後他們聊LINE的頻率比以往還要高上許多，有時候可能是有需要對方幫忙的事情，有的時候可能只是分享一下網路上看到有趣的東西，他開始了解這個室友的不同面貌，例如說他雖然總是頂著一張撲克臉，但意外的會欣賞一些帶有社會教育意義的冷門電影，又例如說他在學校其實也是個風雲人物，跟上次一起去看比賽的朋友們被合叫做S4，在學校都有各自的後援會。（雖然這個情報是那個叫做祥生的孩子告訴他的，他不知道為什麼也加上了自己的LINE）

雖然只是些平凡的小事，但他不知不覺也開始期待著LINE傳來訊息的那聲叮咚。

有天下午，咖啡店的客人沒有幾個，與那城也樂的偷閒片刻，一邊偷偷地看著訊息。

『獎君，今天吃肯德基吧？』

『欸為什麼？』

『不會吧！今天是聖誕夜啊！』

與那城啊了一聲，整個街上早在十二月的開始就被染上了聖誕的色彩，擺出了聖誕樹也掛上了應景的紅襪子，但也因為這樣，他並沒有注意到今天就是聖誕夜了。

『好啊，那要我下班的時候去買嗎？』

金城發來了一個嘆氣的貼圖，並寫：『聖誕夜耶，你去排要排到十二點吧，我都訂好了，你早點回來就好啦\\(^^)/』

『嗯嗯，知道了。』

他還在斟酌要不要再發個貼圖過去，就有一個聲音突然喊他，「與那城君。」

與那城立刻把手機蓋上，有點緊張的說：「店長有什麼事情嗎？」

店長揮揮手，「沒事沒事，就聊聊天而已，反正也沒有什麼客人。」

「是戀人嗎？」店長有點八卦的問，「還是之前那一個啊？年輕人就是不一樣，你們都交往了三年了吧？」

「咦？」

「之前那個常常來找你的啊，皮膚有點黑，但長的很昭和帥哥濃眉大眼那個。」

雖然並沒有刻意的隱瞞，但被知道有同性戀人這件事，與那城還是有點慌張地說，「那個…」

「哎不用擔心啦，我不會因為這個就怎麼樣的，喜歡誰又有什麼關係呢，幸福就好了啊。」店長又說，「最近沒什麼看到他了，還想說你們是不是吵架了。」

店長比了比他的手機，「但看起來感情還是很好啊。」

「啊…其實並不是在跟他傳訊息，就是…弟弟而已。」

「這樣啊，看你最近都拿著手機，還想說你們都三年了還在熱戀期啊。」

店長的話在與那城的心裡掀起了漣漪，他的樣子就像是在戀愛嗎？他又想起之前在奈良抽到的籤詩，本來以為可以堅定的心，卻還是在飄移著嗎？

真的是人渣，他在心裡苦笑了一下。

他帶著沉重的心情下了班，一路上一直在思索著這件事情。

一進家門，他的我回來了都還沒說出口，繽紛的彩炮就在他眼前綻放。

「聖誕快樂！」眼前的四人一同對他說。

金城開口說：「想說難得聖誕節就叫翔也、祥生還有汐恩一起來玩了！」

「打擾了。」其餘三個人笑嘻嘻的說。

大概是大學以後就沒有再開過聖誕趴了吧，看著一群小孩子玩也意外的開心，而且還意外地看見了金城孩子氣的一面，四個人一起連機打遊戲吵吵鬧鬧的。

他在一旁收拾著殘局，金城看到他一個人在收，就放下手上的遙控器，走到他旁邊要幫忙。

「你去玩啊，這邊我收就好了。」

「沒關係，那個遊戲其實三個人玩會比較有趣。」

「是嗎？」

接著是一片沉默，兩人默默的做著手上的事情，然後金城開口說：「那個。」

與那城抬頭看他，「怎麼了嗎？」

「其實我還是很喜歡獎君。」

「雖然很努力在控制自己了。」他停頓了一下又繼續說，「但如果只有我們兩個人一起過聖誕夜，總覺得會多想些什麼，所以就把朋友們叫來了。」

「可是是聖誕夜，還是想再說一次。」

「我喜歡你。」

與那城聽完他的話，又低下頭繼續做自己手邊的事情。

雖然並沒有期待會得到回應，但金城還是失望的低下了頭。

但他不知道另一邊的與那城心裡有多麼掙扎，他明白自己如果做出了什麼回應，會毀掉這一切的平衡，但他也不忍心因為他的自私，而只有金城受到傷害，更何況這對安藤也不公平。

他深吸了一口氣，下了決定。

「碧海。」

「嗯？」金城抬起頭看他。

「你想跟我去沖繩旅行嗎？」


	10. Chapter 10

選定的時間是新年過後，那天不到六點金城就醒了，看著手機顯示的時間，他有點苦惱地想，這麼興奮是不是會被笑話就像小孩子一樣。

本來在猶豫要不要睡回去的，但又怕會不會睡過了頭，就乾脆起來了，一下樓就發現與那城把電視音量調到最低，拿著一杯咖啡縮在沙發上看晨間新聞。

聽到他下樓的動靜，與那城轉過頭尷尬地對他笑了笑。

「你怎麼不睡晚點？」

「因為、很期待啊。」

「嗯，我也是。」與那城拿起手上的咖啡，「那為了要一直維持這樣的心情，要來杯咖啡嗎？」

-

是十點的飛機，從大阪到沖繩大概要2個小時半的時間，雖然是一月，但一出機場就有鋪面而來的南國氣息，在大阪穿著的羽絨衣立刻成了負擔。

而一旁的與那城則是深吸了一口氣，蔚藍的天空、略為潮濕的空氣，他有種深刻的回到故鄉的感覺。

他們先去領了早在網路上預約好的租車，與那城熟練的開上高速公路，很快就到了他們第一個要去的景點，國際通。

與那城在停車場停好車後，因為時間已經要接近中午，與那城先熟門熟路帶他走過了小巷，來到了一家明顯是在地人才會知道的小店。

與那城掀開簾子，推開拉門，大聲的說：「阿姨好久不見。」

金城跟了進去，那是一家不大的店面，櫃子上擺著風獅爺，地面則是鋪著榻榻米，不遠處還擺著一個三味線。

與那城帶著他到一桌空位坐下，老闆娘走過來，熱情地說：「獎，從你去年回來就沒看過你了，啊、這個是？」

「很好的弟弟，這次帶他來沖繩玩。」

「啊這樣啊，那等等多給你們兩塊角煮，不會給你丟臉的。」老闆娘又對他們眨眨眼說，「不要告訴別人哦。」

一旁的客人則是吐槽說：「老闆娘你說這麼大聲大家都聽到了啊。」

老闆娘則是不甘示弱地說：「你長得有他們那麼帥我把角煮堆成山都可以哦。」

沖繩蕎麥跟他以前吃慣的蕎麥麵不同，是寬扁的麵條，配料也不是一般的豆皮或是溫泉蛋之類的，而是滷的入味的角煮，親切的老闆娘把麵端到他們面前，除了一看就比別人還要多的角煮，還放上了一顆蛋。

「請好好享用。」

與那城打趣的看著他說：「哇你看起來是老闆娘的type哦，我之前都只有多加肉而已。」

「你來多加肉，再加上我只多加了蛋而已，那應該是獎君你比較被老闆娘喜歡啊？」

大概是回到家鄉讓他放鬆了許多，與那城打趣地說：「喔也是耶，不過我也是跟老闆娘搏了很久的感情了，你這剛來的臭小子居然想跟我比。」

一頓飯就在這樣吵吵鬧鬧的氛圍下吃完了，走出店外，與那城提議去國際通走走，順便促進一下消化。

全年都充滿了觀光客的國際通很是熱鬧，每走幾步路就是家名產販賣店，其中有一家特別有著沖繩感的店家吸引了他們的目光，走進去發現是個陶藝品的專賣店，賣的都是店主自己所做的手製品。

其中特別吸引金城目光的是一個風獅爺，整體被塗成了橘色，旁邊的牌子寫上了幸福，而且笑的真的很幸福的樣子。與那城注意到他的視線，拿起那個風獅爺說：「我買給你吧，擺在家裡。」他頓了一下。又輕輕的說：「希望你、還有你哥都能得到幸福。」

「欸？那我也買一個東西給你吧？就當是、交換禮物？」

「好啊。」

與那城轉身在店裡挑選了起來，最後挑中的是一個樸素的杯子。

結完帳後，他們回到車上，準備開車前往海灘。

開在沖繩的公路上可以看到蔚藍的海洋，金城興奮的搖下窗戶，涼爽的風帶著淡淡的鹹味，讓本來就高漲的情緒又更上了一層樓。

「我也好想快點學會開車啊。」他看著海洋說。

「你今年就要滿18了吧？」

「對啊，到時候拿到駕照換我載你吧！啊不過你可能要先陪我練車才可以。」

與那城沈默了一陣子，才淡淡地說：「有機會的話吧。」

他們來到的說與那城很喜歡的海灘，雖然還是冬天，沒有開放下水，但在岸邊踏踏浪還是可以的，他們換上了拖鞋，走到了軟綿綿的沙灘上，感受著海水因為潮汐輕拍在他們腳背上。

也不知道是誰先動的手，沙灘漫步變成了水戰，回到岸上的時候兩個人都濕了一大半，與那城丟了一條毛巾到金城頭上，笑著說：「快擦乾吧，不要感冒了。」

金城隨便用毛巾揉了自己的頭髮，一邊說：「獎君好強啊。」

與那城有點神氣的說：「我可是在海邊長大的孩子啊。」

把自己弄乾後，與那城並沒有開車到別的地點，則是在車裡等著太陽西沉，把整個海面都染上美麗的橘紅色。

「好漂亮。」

「對吧，我一直都想跟人分享這片景色的。」

金城轉頭看他，他想問所以哥哥沒有跟你一起看過嗎？我是特別的嗎？但他開不了口，他害怕得到否定的答案，那不如什麼都不要知道，讓自己保持著一絲念想也好。

晚餐吃過著名的taco rice後，他們驅車前往今天要住宿的旅館。

一打開房門，金城有點錯愕的說：「房間沒有給錯嗎？」

房間裡只有一張雙人床，他本來以為會是雙床房的。

與那城則是神色自若地說：「沒錯啊，特價的就是雙人床的。」

「啊⋯⋯可是。」

「怎麼了？你睡覺會踢人嗎？」

「是不會⋯」可是可能會緊張到睡不著啊，他在心裡大喊。

與那城突然走進他，從他頭髮上取下了東西。

「都變成鹽巴了你沒發現嗎？」他笑著說，「你快去洗澡吧。」

金城洗好澡就看到與那城坐在沙發上，桌上還放了兩瓶啤酒還有一瓶看起來是要給他的可樂。

「洗好啦，那換我去洗。」

聽著浴室嘩啦啦的水聲，他手足無措了起來，就算平常看起來再怎麼撲克臉，但他只是個未滿18歲的少年，生活的經驗並不足以讓他知道跟喜歡的人睡在同一張床上該怎麼辦，他真的很想上知識+發問，最好能詳細到他手要怎麼擺都可以告訴他。

「碧海。」與那城突然喊了他。

他嚇的站了起來，大聲的喊：「有！」

「幫我把啤酒放進冰箱吧，我想要喝冰一點的。」

「好。」

他垮下肩膀，在心裡罵了沒用的自己，並照著與那城說的把飲料都放進冰箱，因為也不知道該怎麼辦，就決定把自己的臉埋在枕頭裡。

與那城一從浴室走出來就看到他趴在床上，一邊從冰箱拿出啤酒一邊笑著說：「你在幹嘛？」

「冷靜。」金城悶悶的聲音從枕頭透出來。

與那城聽到他的回答笑了笑，但拿著啤酒的手微微的顫抖著，接下來會發生什麼事情他也不清楚，可是至少這次，他想隨著自己的心。

他把啤酒罐丟進了垃圾桶，關了大燈，只留下了床頭的小燈，爬上了空著的另外一半的床。

金城感受到動靜，轉過身，就對上了與那城的眼睛。

他緊張的連話也說不好，「要⋯要睡了嗎？」

「嗯⋯聊聊天？」

與那城看著他說，「碧海覺得、人的心可以分成兩半嗎？」

金城聽到他的話，心臟更加激烈的跳動著，他甚至能夠聽到噗通噗通的心跳聲，他小心翼翼地問：「獎君說的是、你的心嗎？」

他伸手去碰與那城的左胸，「我只需要一小塊就可以了，如果有我的話，只需要一小塊就夠了。」

「可是、沒有人應該活得這麼委屈的。」與那城抓住他的手，「這對你不公平，對他也不公平。」

他又靠金城近了一點，閉上眼睛輕輕地將唇貼上他的。

在他們分開的時候，金城聽到與那城這麼跟他說：

「今晚你可以對我做任何想做的事情。」

-

從沖繩回來後，日子並沒有太大的變化，但他哥返航的那天，他從學校回家，家裡卻沒有半個人。

他只在廚房的桌上看到了一張紙，用他們在沖繩買的風獅爺壓著，上面寫著：抱歉，祝你們都可以幸福。

金城走到了他的房間，與那城個人的物品都拿走了，就好像他從沒有在這個家生活過一樣。

他走下樓，他哥剛好回到了家，錯愕的跟他說：「獎說要跟我分手。」

「這樣嗎？」他聽到自己冷靜地說。

「果然還是太少陪他了嗎？」安藤沮喪地說。

「不是你的錯。」他本來想這麼說，但他又要以什麼立場說這句話呢？於是他只是默默地看著他哥喝著比平常還要多的酒。

-

後來金城如願的考上了東京的大學，大二那年交了一個女朋友，有天被女友拉著說要去涉谷逛街，在等涉谷那個大斑馬線時，看到高樓上的廣告寫著得了直木獎的新銳作家與那城獎要出第三本小說了。

「碧海。」女友拉著他的手，「你在看什麼這麼專心？」

他淡淡地說：「沒什麼。」

「這樣嗎？那我們去TSUTAYA吧，剛好有東西想買。」

金城被女友拉著走，但還是忍不住又看了一眼那個廣告。

只是看到廣告而已，但還是可以想起那種怦然心跳。

他想，我果然還是很喜歡他吧。

END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 雖然是BE了但會有後日談的，所以請不要寄刀片給我QQ


End file.
